3 meses y sin sexo
by princesa-tsuna
Summary: Victor y Yuuri llevan 3 meses de relacion, pero Yuuri no quiere tener sexo. Victor ideo un plan para averiguar el porque, pero quiza salga mejor de lo que esperaba... R18 e intento de comedia


Yuri on ice! pertenece a los estudios MAPPA, fanfic sin animos de lucro

Espero te guste un poco mi fic, disculpa las faltas ortograficas

* * *

Llevo saliendo con Yuuri 3 meses y no quiere tener sexo conmigo

Yo, Víctor Nikiforov, pentacampeón del GPF, un ruso sexy en sus 20's, amoroso y devoto a su pareja. No encuentro porque mi cerdito no quisiera tener sexo conmigo

Todo empezó el día del GPF en el que 'Mi vido' ganó la medalla de plata, tuvimos un espectáculo excelente en el EX, y al terminar nos fuimos al mismo hotel, y obviamente la misma habitación, Yuuri no estaba borracho pero había tomado una o dos copas, estaba un poco "suelto" pero nada más, al estar en la cama que me correspondía en el hotel comencé a besarlo, y cuando toque su "tesorito", ¡el me rechazo!

-no Víctor, mejor vamos a dormir- al decir eso se levantó, se fue a su cama, y como si una broma a ser japonés se tratara, tomo su cobija y se hizo un sushi humano en ella. Por más que le hable no quiso desenrollarse.

Aproximadamente 3 meses han pasado desde entonces, ya había coqueteos y suaves toques entre nosotros, ¡incluso le di un beso en televisión nacional! Desde el día de la EX del GPF no me ha dejado ni siquiera besarlo una vez, pero siempre me seduce en las prácticas, lamiendo sus labios al verme y viéndome de esa forma tan sensual que no sé cuándo aprendió a usar...

-¡Bien!, esto está decidido, conseguiré que Yuuri quiera hacerlo conmigo, sino dejaré de ser "Nikiforov nalgas de oro"-Dije en voz alta, motivándome para lograr mi cometido de comerme ese delicioso tazón de cerdo

* * *

-Hola Iuuuuuurii~- dijo Víctor, abrazando a Yuuri por la espalda mientras se estaba poniendo los patines, haciendo que el más pequeño diera un pequeño brinco en su banca

-¡Víctor! ya te dije que no me asustes así, por favor- decía el menor mientras se componía de la sorpresa y jalaba los cordones de los patines firmemente

-Yuuri quiero ir a beber contigo hoy- dijo Víctor -Ya sé que no puedes beber mucho, será algo leve -El japonés lo miraba extrañado, no suele beber, ya que se alocaba mucho, igual que su padre

-Está bien, si es con Víctor sé que no pasará nada malo- Yuuri quería mucho a Víctor, por él empezó a patinar, y gracias a él puede estar en la lista de los mejores patinadores del mundo, literalmente era su ídolo desde niño, no podía decir que no a una petición de su entrenador

-Claro, no te preocupes- Dijo Víctor con su típica sonrisa en forma de corazón, pero él tenía un plan para desenrollar la mente del japonés y conocer sus más íntimos secretos del porque no quiere tener sexo con el

* * *

En la noche, Víctor llamo a su habitación a Yuuri, el más joven fue, pensando que iban a salir, vestido de una forma elegante y semi informal, tocó en la puerta de la habitación de Víctor pero no respondió, así que decidió entrar, al pasar vio al mayor enfrente de lo que parecía ser una barra de bar, pero esto era una mesa larga y delgada, cubierta de una tela suave obscura, Víctor estaba vestido como un barman, y su aura se veía más coqueta que de costumbre, lo cual ruborizó a Yuuri

-Víctor, ¿qué es esto? ¿No vamos a salir?- decía mientras miraba al rededor, había varias botellas de distintos tipos de licores, whisky, cerveza, tequila, ron, vino, y por alguna razón también había una botella que no concordaba con las demás, decía "tonayan", decidió ignorar este hecho y decidió preguntar lo obvio-¿vamos a tomar aquí?-

-Claro, así podemos estar más cómodos- dijo el mayor mientras le señalaba a Yuuri una sillón puff de color morado, la cual no quedaba para nada en el estilo de "bar", pero decidió ignorarlo y sentarse, después de todo Víctor había hecho su esfuerzo por hacer sentir cómodo a Yuuri

-Para empezar, ¿que le gustaría tomar, caballero?- con una gran muestra de talento para barman, Víctor le ofreció de las reducidas opciones de alcohol que tenia -No se preocupe, no será mucho, así que no se embriagara-

Yuuri dudando cual elegir, decide confiar la elección a Víctor -En ese caso, la misma que tú- en ese momento, los ojos de Víctor empezaban a brillar, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Víctor destapa una botella de "tonayan" y le sirve en un vaso a Yuuri, y otro para el -Este es un licor traído desde México, es muy popular en ese país, una exquisitez- decía mientras le pasaba su vaso a Yuuri, y quitándose su chaleco improvisado de barman, se sienta al lado del menor en el mismo sillón -Por nuestra relación, que valla progresando- dice mientras invita al menor al chocar sus vasos, lo cual causa en Yuuri una leve risa y sigue el juego del mayor- Este licor se toma de un solo trago Yuuri, si no, definitivamente te va a saber mal, es un arte el tomarlo- dijo mientras movía su vaso en su mano, Yuuri vio extrañado que tuviera que tomarlo así, pero si Víctor lo decía, debía ser cierto, así que inclinó el vaso en su boca y de un golpe tomo todo el líquido, excepto por unas cuantas gotas que se derramaron de la comisura de sus labios y dieron a parar en su pantalón. Al ver esto Víctor se estira y deja su vaso en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, no pasarían ni 5 minutos para que surgiera efecto ese alcohol extremo que Yuuri se acababa de tomar, después de eso Víctor haría que le dijera el porqué no quiere hacerlo con él, y si la excusa no le convence, lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo haría sentir tan bien que Yuuri mismo le rogaría a Víctor seguir.

-Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el mayor, con una voz un poco más inocente que lo ordinario, bien sabía que Yuuri no iba a estar en sus 5 sentidos en ese momento

-Yo... ¡me siento excelente!- Dijo un Yuuri mientras soltaba el vaso en la mesa de enfrente y ponía sus piernas a descansar en la misma -Creo hace años no me sentía tan bien... y quién tenemos aquí... es el grandísimo Víctor Nikiforov... oh, hombre, eres más guapo que en los carteles de mi habitación -decía mientras con sus manos tomaba la cara de Víctor y la acercaba a sus ojos para verlo más de cerca

-Los carteles de tu hab...- dijo Víctor, solo para ser interrumpido por el dedo índice de Yuuri

-Shhhh... Los hombres guapos no deberían de hablar, es más, ¡los hombres guapos no deberían tener boca!- decía mientras tapaba toda la boca de Víctor con su palma entera, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Víctor, así que soltó una risita suave lo cual sorprendió a Yuuri

-Víctor tu risa es aún más hermosa que tú rostro... -mientras le decía eso empezó a tocar sus orejas, como si tuviera relación alguna con su risa

-Jajaja Yuuri, eres muy gracioso cuando estas ebrio- dijo el mayor

-Víctor ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos saliendo?- al decir esto, el japonés miro a los ojos seriamente a Víctor, lo cual hizo que se tensara un poco la situación -¿por cuánto tiempo me vas a dejar esperando?- mientras dijo esto Yuuri se acercó al cuello de Víctor y lo lamió, el mayor no se esperaba eso por lo cual dejo salir un suave sonido erótico de su boca, se sentía muy bien, más porque ya tenía varios tiempo en el que quería hacer cosas más atrevidas con Yuuri

\- ¿p-pero de qué hablas?, tu eres el que no quiere hacerlo- le dijo mientras lo apartaba un poco, ahora venía el "porque" de su plan, tenía que saberlo ahora -Yuuri ¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿te estoy forzando a salir conmigo?- decía el mayor seriamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su pareja, Yuuri entendió que la pregunta era sería y el alcohol logro bajarse un poco en ese momento, para responder honestamente, pero el menor decidió no hablar.

Yuuri se levantó de su lugar y se posicionó sobre Víctor, sus rodillas tocaban el piso ya que el puff era algo bajo, su cuerpo estaba sobre Víctor en una posición indecorosa, y lo comenzó a besar, el ritmo de Yuuri era delicioso, moviéndose de adelante para atrás mientras besaba a Víctor, sus penes empezaron a agrandarse y a rozarse el uno al otro, Víctor se estaba empezando a excitar mucho y un espeso líquido pre seminal empezó a salir de su pene, Yuuri en ese momento corto el beso y se levanto. Como si fuera un experto, desabrochó el pantalón de Víctor y lo saco fuera junto con su ropa interior, levantó los brazos de Víctor torpemente y le quitó la camisa como si le pagarán por hacerlo.

Después de esto se desabrochó el propio pantalón y ropa interior, y los bajo hasta sus pies, levantó su camisa y se la quitó, quedándose solo con sus calcetines.

Yuuri se volvió a sentar en la misma posición en la que estaban hace un momento, con la diferencia de que ahora sus miembros estaba sintiéndose piel a piel, la rapidez con la que sucedió esto le sorprendió a Víctor tanto que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el amaba a Yuuri, enserio quería que eso pasará, pero la verdad no podía hacer nada si Yuuri no estaba consciente de lo que hacia

-Yuuri basta- pudo decir apenas entre beso y beso del menor -estas borracho y yo no podría...- en ese momento Yuuri entendió lo que quería decir el mayor, así que en un acto de sensualidad lo abrazo y en el oído le susurró -¿Te digo porque no quería hacerlo?- al decir estas palabras lamió su lóbulo y bajo hasta su cuello, dejando una línea delgada de saliva, mientras sus dos penes estaban frotándose por su rítmico movimiento de cadera -¿p...porque?- decía el mayor apenas consciente, se estaba empezando a perder en el placer, y las palabras no eran algo que pudiera hacer al mismo tiempo que disfrutar- porque quiero que Víctor me vea como un igual, y no como un alumno - al decir eso, Yuuri se levantó de el cuello del mayor y lo miro a los ojos, pero sin dejar el movimiento de cadera que estaba volviendo a Víctor loco de placer -porque yo te amo- dijo el japonés en ese momento, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso en Víctor

Víctor en ese momento se levantó, si, con Yuuri encima, y fue hasta su cama y casi aventando al menor lo dejo caer, pero sin que pasará medio segundo el mayor ya estaba arriba de él y lo empezó a besar.

Ya no había forma de sentir remordimiento, el amor que tenía por Yuuri era demasiado, y la excusa del japonés en definitiva no era una buena razón para no hacerlo, ya que siempre lo vio como un igual, incluso en algunas ocasiones, lo veía como alguien mejor y más increíble que el.

Víctor tomo el pene de Yuuri y lo empezó a masturbar mientras besaba al menor, Yuuri en ese momento emitió un sensual gemido que llenó de éxtasis la mente de Víctor, para después tomar el pene del mayor, que era por mucho más grande y grueso que el de él y empezar a masturbar lo también.

El líquido pre seminal estaba por todos lados haciendo que los toques fueran más placenteros aún, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, ruidos eróticos del cómo se estaban tocando, y el sonido de la cama moviéndose.

Víctor sabía que tenía que suavizar la entrada de Yuuri si quiera hacerlo completamente, así que dejo de acariciar su miembro y se alejo, lo cual sorprendió al menor, ya que estaba en un éxtasis de sensaciones.

Víctor tomo las piernas tonificadas pero delgadas de Yuuri, las levantó y vio su agujero, nunca había sentido tanta excitación como en ese momento, y viendo fijamente esa área, con su dedo empezó a tratar de entrar por su ano. Esto sorprendió a Yuuri, se sentía extraño, no le dolía pero la sensación era algo rara. Víctor logro meter todo su dedo y llego hasta un lugar que al parecer le gustaba a Yuuri, estaba acariciando la próstata, y el japonés empezó a emitir sonidos de agrado y gemidos suaves, por lo cual el mayor siguió tocando ese lugar mientras intentaba meter otro dedo. Al mismo tiempo empezó a besar el interior de los muslos de Yuuri, suavemente iba subiendo y bajando su lengua al ritmo en el que sus dedos penetraban su erótico agujero, viendo que dentro de Yuuri empezaba a palpitar pidiendo más, metió otro de sus dedos y con su otra mano empezó a masturbar el pene de su pareja, de nuevo al mismo ritmo del como metía sus dedos dentro y los volvía a sacar un poco

-Víctor... es suficiente... -dijo el menor con una sensual voz provocativa- te... quiero... dentro...- decía mientras gemía, lo cual excito a Víctor más de lo que ya estaba.

Subió hasta la boca de Yuuri y con su lengua empezó a juguetear con la del menor, mientras ponía la punta de su pene en el agujero del otro, empezando poco a poco a empujar, a pesar de que seguía un poco estrecho

Se escuchaban gemidos, entre placer y dolor, no se podían distinguir cual es cual, por un momento Víctor pensó en parar, parecía ser doloroso para Yuuri, pero en eso el menor movió si cadera hacia abajo y se terminó de meter todo, soltando también un gemido de placer y dolor en el oído de Víctor, lo cual lo excito mucho.

-Espera... no te muevas mucho...-le dijo el menor, pero el mayor estaba al borde de la locura por el placer, y haciendo caso omiso empezó a moverse, aunque lento.

Sentía como la respiración de Yuuri cambiaba al darle las estocadas un poco más fuerte, pero también sentía el cómo era cada vez más fácil volver a entrar. Dejando la lengua del menor empezó a lamer sus pezones, con el ritmo de las estocadas, arriba, abajo... lo cual parecía gustarle al menor ya que empezó a generar más ruidos sensuales y cada vez se ponía más mojado

Si eso seguía así, se iba a correr en muy poco tiempo, así que decidió darle un "descanso" a Yuuri

Dio una gran estocada fuerte hacia el interior del menor, sus pelotas rebotaron en la orilla de su agujero y sentía como el pene de Yuuri iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero en eso, Víctor dejo de moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque paras?- dijo Yuuri mientras sonrojado y con ansias de seguir veía a Víctor

-no hay que hacer las cosas tan rápido, quiero sentirme dentro de ti...- decía al momento de empezar a besar al japonés, el también quería seguir penetrándolo fuertemente pero la situación que estaban pasando parecía un sueño y no quería que terminara tan pronto.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el menor, sin zafarse de sus besos, iba a girar sobre él para quedar semi sentado sobre su polla erguida, esto le sorprendió a Víctor

-Yuuri... - solo alcanzo a mascullar el nombre de su amado para cuando el menor lo vio desde arriba, con una cara de prepotencia

-pero yo no quiero parar- le dijo el menor a lo que soltando los besos se sentó erguidamente, y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo fuertemente, metiendo y sacando a voluntad propia el pene de Víctor de su interior. Con cada estocada gemidos salían de sus bocas y llenaban el aire de la habitación de excitación y calor.

Yuuri se levantó sacando por completo el pene de sus adentros, solamente para volver a meterlo fuertemente por completo, lo cual volvió loco por completo a Víctor

Estaban a nada de correrse los dos, lo excitación y el sexo que se volvió un poco violento pero sensual, estaban a punto de volver locos a los dos.

Víctor acostado mientras veía a Yuuri moverse, tomo el pene del menor y empezó a masturbarlo cada vez más fuerte, en eso Yuuri mueve sus caderas hasta abajo, metiendo fuertemente el pene de Víctor dentro de él, dejando salir al mismo tiempo su semen, sintiendo como el mayor también lo liberaba y como su pene empezaba a ponerse un poco más blando dentro de él.

Dio una pequeña estocada mas, generando un gemido algo más fuerte en el mayor, ya que su pene estaba más sensible ya que está a dentro aún, para después sacarlo y descansar su cuerpo sobre el del mayor.

Víctor cansado vio a su pareja comenzar a dormirse sobre su pecho, pegajoso, sudoroso y ruborizado, en ese momento lo único que pensó fue "encontré el amor de mi vida", y en un abrazo el también cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Víctor se despertó por la luz de la ventana, la cual había sido abierta, viendo que el menor estaba parado frente a ella, envuelto en una sábana

-Buenos días...-le dijo al menor, no estaba seguro si el recordaría lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero suplicaba a Dios porque si lo hiciera

Él menor solo hizo un ruido de sorpresa con su boca, como si le hubieran cortado el aire que estaba respirando. Paso como medio minuto en silencio, a lo que el mayor se levantó y se sentó en la cama, apenas iba a decir algo sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior, pero fue interrumpido

-Yo...- dejando salir de su boca un suspiro- fui la mujer... ¿verdad?...-

-¿la mujer?- le contesto el ruso sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo

-¡me duele la cadera y el trasero!, ¡yo fui la mujer Víctor!- grito el japonés con sus ojos llorosos - te dije que no quería hacerlo aún... ¡porque yo quería ser el hombre!- exclamó mientras soltó la sábana que tenía en sus manos, lo cual era lo único que traía puesto, así que se agachó para recogerla, pero el dolor que su espalda hizo sentir al agacharse puso en su cara una expresión más miserable

-¿Era por eso que no querías hacerlo? -Víctor sintió ternura al escuchar eso de Yuuri, ese era el verdadero "porque" del porque lo rechazaba

-Pues ayer no parecía que te molestaba el estar sobre mi -dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el afán de molestar más al menor. estas palabras solo lograron ruborizar a Yuuri, el cual tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que pasó, y sintiendo mucha vergüenza de su valentía el día de ayer, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase

-¿Estas arrepentido?... porque yo no -Las palabras de Víctor retumbaron en los oídos de Yuuri, el menor amaba a su entrenador, en definitiva no estaba arrepentido, incluso estaba un poco feliz por lo que pasó -la próxima vez, yo seré quién sea el hombre, y tú te vas a tomar ese alcohol extraño- le dijo el japonés al momento de abrazar a Víctor por la cintura y dejándose caer en la cama, para darse un suave beso de buenos días

* * *

Nunca he sido buena para nada:'v se supone que esta historia iba a ser de comedia, no sé cómo se volvió porno, quizá mi persona solo es capaz de escribir porno (lo 100to mamá), espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco. También una disculpa por escribir tanto "Yuuri", "Víctor", "el menor", y esas cosas para referirme a ellos :'v soy nueva escribiendo fics, pero espero mejorar en este aspecto en los próximos uwu

Va a haber otro capítulo en el que el Víctor se tome el tonayan :v también va a ser un intento de porno y comedia :'v (si, lo siento por el "intento" de comedia)

Para los que no conocen, en tonayan es un acohol de como 10 pesos (como un dólar) bien intenso xD tiene mucho grados de alcohol, y es más como para cholos (Turros creo les llaman en otros países), lo puse en mi intento de "broma" xD

Por favor déjenme un review sobre lo que piensan de esta pobre historia :'v gracias por leer hasta aquí :'v


End file.
